Akira Mado
Akira Mado '(真戸 暁, ''Mado Akira) jest byłym Inspektorem Klasy Specjalnej oraz córką Kureo Mado. Poprzednio, była partnerką Koutarou Amona oraz mentorką Haise Sasakiego. Wygląd Akira jest piękną kobietą o włosach w odcieniu jasnego blondu, jasnej karnacji oraz fioletowych oczach (zmienionych w anime na szarawą zieleń). Najczęściej widywana jest w formalnych ubraniach pasujących do zawodu inspektorki CCG. Przed większość czasu zachowuje neutralność, a emocji nie ukazuje do czasu, aż zostaje sprowokowana. Cecha ta w znacznym stopniu łagodnieje za przyczyną Amona, do którego Akira się zbliża. Włosy Akiry prawie zawsze mają zapleciony warkocz. Podczas szkolenia sięgały jej one do ramion, zostały jednak ścięte krótko po rozpoczęciu kariery inspektorki. Po przeskoku czasowym, są dłuższe oraz zaplecione w kok. Osobowość Jest inteligentną kobietą, która zachowuje powagę zarówno w pracy, jak i w codziennym życiu. Podobnie jak jej ojciec, posiada dobry instynkt oraz intuicję, która pomaga jej w prowadzeniu śledztw oraz skoncentrowaniu się na polu bitwy. Także ma "obsesję" na punkcie quinque, jednak nie aż tak dużą jak jej ojciec. W większości sytuacji Akira zachowuje się niczym profesjonalistka, bez względu na to, komu stawia czoła; nie jest także typem osoby ukazującej uczucia, dopóki nie zostanie do tego sprowokowana. Wnioskując po jej interakcjach z innymi ludźmi, wygląda na to, że wolałaby tworzyć quinque, niż integrować się z kimkolwiek. Po przeskoku czasowym, Akira wydaje się być bardziej otwarta na innych oraz okazuje więcej emocji, co pokazuje jej rozmowa z Haise Sasakim. Fabuła Napad na Laboratorium Kanou Akira zostaje podopieczną Koutarou, który wcześniej współpracował z jej ojcem. Podczas poszukiwań Żarłoka, zniknięcie doktora Kanou nakierowuje Akirę oraz jej niewielką grupę do porzuconej przez niego posiadłości. Szukając wskazówek, które mogą podpowiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się doktor, Akira i Koutarou znajdują walczące ze sobą ghule. Wśród nich znajdują się Tsukiyama znany jako "Smakosz" oraz Naki, członek Aogiri. Zarówno Akira, jak i Koutarou rozpoczynają walkę z nimi oraz pokonują ghule. Jednakże, Naki był w stanie zranić Akirę, kopiąc ją z całej siły oraz kąsając jej nogę. Później, Akira dołącza do Koutarou i Seidou w barze, gdzie jest załamana faktem, jakoby dała siebie zranić; zostaje także ujawnione, że ma słabą głowę do picia (zdołała się upić po jednym drinku). Będąc w tym stanie, obwinia Koutarou o śmierć swojego ojca oraz deklaruje swoją nienawiść do niego za to wydarzenie. Napad na Anteiku Akira brała udział w napadzie na Anteiku. Po zakończeniu akcji utrzymywała silną postawę, nawet pomimo uznania jej partnera - Amona - za martwego. W późniejszym czasie załamuje się, oznajmiając, że kochała zarówno Amona, jak i Takizawę. Polowanie na Torso Akira zostaje po raz pierwszy zauważona podczas obiadu w restauracji Naan z inspektorem o nazwisku Haise Sasaki. Kobieta przypomina mu o ustalonym spotkaniu z Arimą Kishou. Doradza mu także, by wysoko mierzył w swoich celach, ponieważ CCG potrzebuje śledczych przerastających umiejętności Arimy. Później pojawia się podczas konferencji pomiędzy Drużyną Mado, Shimoguchiego oraz Hirako dotyczącą poszukiwań ghula o pseudonimie "Torso". Shimoguchi i Sasaki wdają się w kłótnię, którą przerywają Akira i Hirako. W ramach kary, Akira obdarza Sasakiego "Uderzeniem Mado". W noc ujawnienia tożsamości Torso oraz rozpoczęcia starcia pomiędzy Haise a Wężem, Akira otrzymuje wiadomość od Tooru Mutsuki. Przybywa na pole bitwy, gdzie siła oraz psychika Haise zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli. Używając specjalnej broni, Akira strzela do wspólnika oraz każe mu chwilę odpocząć. Następnie jesteśmy świadkami jej wewnętrznego monologu; według niej, Haise zacznie być traktowany jako ghul, jeżeli będzie korzystał ze swojego kagune zbyt często. To z kolei doprowadzi do eksterminacji jego osoby. Akira zostaje wspomniana podczas rozmowy pomiędzy Haise a Arimą; Haise nazywa ją swoją "matką". Później, tego samego dnia, Haise odwiedza Akirę w jej gabinecie. Kobieta otrzymuje raport od Drużyny Shimoguchiego dotyczący Torso; grupa została zaatakowana przez ghula rangi SS z Aogiri, noszącego maskę królika. Polowanie na Dziadka Do Orzechów Po tym jak wszyscy członkowie Drużyny Shimoguchiego zostali zamordowany, Akira i Haise odwiedzają lidera drużyny w szpitalu. Akira prosi go, by szczegółowo opisał, co się stało w domu Torso. Wyjaśnia Haise motywy Aogiri oraz jakim uczuciem jest utrata towarzyszy, których znało się przez długi okres czasu. Haise zauważył później, że Akira była otoczona aurą smutku podczas rozmowy na temat porażki Shimoguchiego. Shimoguchi zachowuje się oschle wobec Haise po wyjściu ze szpitala; Akira uspokaja przyjaciela, twierdząc, że to naturalna reakcja na wieść o utracie towarzyszy. Zauważa, że Haise czułby się jeszcze gorzej w jego sytuacji, ze względu na swoją dobroć oraz świadomość, że może uratować bliskich jedynie poprzez przybranie na sile. Aukcja Akira bierze udział w akcji związanej z Aukcją ghuli, oddzielając się od swojego partnera i jego drużyny. Walcząc w imieniu CCG, rozpoczyna starcie z Nakim, Mizą i Białymi Garniturami. Przed walką, Naki rozpoznaje Arimę jako śledczą atakującą laboratorium Kanou. Udaje jej się przechytrzyć Nakiego, prowokując przeciwnika do ataku i uderzając go od tyłu quinque Fueguchi Jeden, należącym niegdyś do jej ojca. Poucza go, że nie powinien trzymać się wspomnień związanych z Yamorim i zamiast tego ruszyć do przodu ze swoim życiem. Słowa te wstrząsają mężczyzną. Akira pozostawia Nakiego na pastwę innych inspektorów, ruszając do walki z Mizą. Umiejętności obydwu kobiet są na podobnym poziomie, co uniemożliwiło Akirze w powstrzymaniu Królika przed uratowaniem Nakiego. Po pewnym czasie rani Mizę i zmusza ją do odwrotu. Akira postanawia wrócić do ocalałych inspektorów, jednak wiadomość o torturach Sasakiego porządnie nią wstrząsa i zmusza do pozostania na polu bitwy. Zmusza Matsuriego do wyznania, z kim Sasaki obecnie walczy. Ponieważ nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, denerwuje się i zrywa kontakt. Po zakończeniu ataku, Akira biegnie do głównej sali, gdzie przebywa poważnie ranny Sasaki. Zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi, zauważając, kim był jego przeciwnik - jej dawny znajomy z klasy oraz współpracownik, Seidou Takizawa. Przeobrażony w ghula inspektor wita się z nią, nim opuszcza budynek. Po Aukcji Miesiąc po zakończeniu Aukcji, Akira przybywa z Arimą na przyjęcie z okazji Bożego Narodzenia w The Chateau. Większość czasu spędza na rozmowie z innymi gośćmi oraz dobrej zabawie. Sasaki daje jej w prezencie ozdobę do włosów. Polowanie na Rosewalda Następną wiosną odbywa się ceremonia promocji. Akira gratuluje swojej drużynie awansu, zauważając, że inspektorzy pierwszej klasy w wieku Sasakiego są bardzo rzadkim przypadkiem. Pyta przyjaciela o stan Fueguchi, jednocześnie prosząc, by się pośpieszył (z zebraniem informacji oraz wyeliminowaniem niepotrzebnego ghula). Zważywszy na fakt, iż Hinami jest bezpośrednio związana ze śmiercią jej ojca, Akira nie jest zadowolona z jej obecności. Jakiś czas później, przyłapuje Sasakiego na przeszukiwaniu dokumentów. Słysząc pytanie o swoją działalność w dwudziestej dzielnicy, opowiada podopiecznemu o swojemu dawnemu wspólnikowi - Amonie Koutarou - który zginął podczas walki z Sową . Po zignorowaniu kwestii ghula z przepaską na oku, Haise załamuje się, krzycząc, że nie jest sobą. Akira przypomina sobie rozmowę z Arimą - podczas niej, mężczyzna poprosił młodą inspektorkę o zostanie mentorką Sasakiego, co miałoby mu zastąpić matczyną figurę i jednocześnie nauczyć asertywności. Akira przytula Sasakiego, pocieszając go. Po operacji, Akira odwiedza grób Shirazu wraz z Saiko. Pozwala jej się wypłakać po śmierci przyjaciela. Operacja Rushima Akira zostaje przypisana do oddziału Kousuke Houjiego, tym samym zostając jego prawą ręką. Mężczyzna wspomina Yana - ghula, który mimo potęgi wciąż uważany był za słabszego od Tatary , z którym mieli się wkrótce zmierzyć. Radzi inspektorze walczyć do samego końca, zakładając tym samym, że zginie ona w trakcie operacji. Po pewnym okresie czasu, grupa spotyka Oddział Suzuyi , także przygotowujący się do starcia z Tatarą. Podczas walki, na miejscu pojawia się Takizawa, który zabija Houjiego, Tatarę oraz resztę oddziału, za wyjątkiem Akiry, którą chwyta za kark. Wyznaje, że liczył na tytuł bohatera za zabicie Tatary, niestety Houji chciał jego śmierci z rąk dawnego przełożonego. Wprawiony w gniew, zaczyna podduszać Akirę, która zostaje uratowana przez Amona. Może ona jedynie obserwować walkę, układającą się na niekorzyść jej dawnego partnera. W pewnym momencie Takizawa pyta ją, czy wciąż chce jego śmierci, rozmowę przerywa jednak pojawienie się Mutsukiego. Uwalnia swoje kagune, raniąc Akirę w policzek. Ostatecznie broni ona Takizawę przed ciosami inspektora, samej odnosząc poważne obrażenia. Akira przypomina sobie ogłoszenie wyników egzaminów trzecich klas w Akademii CCG. Zajęła wówczas pierwsze miejsce, czym niespecjalnie się przejęła. Seidou, który był drugi na podium, pogratulował jej, mimo niezbyt wielkiego zadowolenia. Mutsuki przypomina jej, że każda forma pomocy ghulom jest nielegalna, z czego Akira zdawała sobie sprawę. Próba powstania kończy się kolejnym atakiem ze strony inspektora. Kobieta przeprasza Seidou ze łzami w oczach. Amon powstrzymuje Mutsukiego przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu Akirze. Podczas gdy Akira traci przytomność, na miejscu pojawia się cały Oddział Quinx. Zgodnie z poleceniem Amona, Seidou zabiera Akirę (jako swojego zakładnika) i Yumitsu Tomoe z Rushimy. Infiltracja Laboratorium CCG Ze względu na obrażenia odniesione w Rushimie, Akira pozostawała w śpiączce. Opiekę nad nią sprawowała organizacja Koza, z Kazuichim Banjou na czele (który do leczenia wykorzystał komórki RC). W międzyczasie Kaneki, Ayato, Takizawa i Kurona ruszyli na poszukiwanie substancji redukującej zaaplikowane RC. Misja zakończyła się powodzeniem - Akira zdołała wyzdrowieć dzięki interwencji członków Great Wheel Act. Pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyła po przebudzeniu, był Banjou, o czym Kaneki został przez niego poinformowany. Jakiś czas później Take Hirako opowiada jej o dotychczasowych wydarzeniach (atak na Cochleę, obecny obraz wydarzeń, a także miejsce, w którym się znalazła). Podczas rozmowy z Kanekim przywódca zapewnia ją, że zachował swoje wspomnienia z życia inspektora, a Akira w dalszym ciągu pozostawała dla niego mentorką, w co sama dalej wątpiła. Z czasem zauważyła, że coraz częściej zdarzało jej się zasypiać. Rozmyślając o Kanekim zauważyła, że od ataku na więzienie nie mogło minąć więcej czasu niż miesiąc. Obawy o zdrowie Maris Stelli rozwiał Amon, trzymający kota całego i zdrowego. Podczas rozmowy, Akira nie pozwala mu na dojście do słowa, wciąż wyrażając zdezorientowanie. Krótko po wyjściu Amona, odwiedza ją Touka. Podczas wspólnego spaceru dziewczyna przyznaje, że to ona jest zabójczynią ojca Akiry. Równocześnie dochodzą na plac zabaw, na którym bawiły się dzieci będące - jak wyjaśniła Touka - ghulimi sierotami, znajdującymi się wcześniej pod opieką Aogiri. Dodaje też, że Hinami (która w międzyczasie zdążyła do nich podejść) została osierocona po tym jak jej rodzice zginęli z rąk Kureo Mado. Wspomina przy okazji swojego ojca, który całkowicie się zatracił, chcąc pomścić zmarłą żonę - tym samym przyznając, że wolałaby wiesć z nim spokojne życie. Ostatecznie Akira zostaje przytulona najpierw przez dzieci, a następnie przez samą Hinami - całe to spotkanie wprowadza ją w mętlik, przez który nie wie już, kogo powinna nienawidzić. Kiedy spotkanie dobiega końca, udaje się na rozmowę z Kanekim - sprawia wrażenie pustej i pozbawionej woli do życia. Wyznaje, że mimo odzyskanych wspomnień, nigdy nie będzie on osobą, którą wychowywała i do której przywykła. Uśmiecha się jednak, wciąż widząc w nim cień Sasakiego. W drodze do domu spotyka Amona. Mając już wszystko poukładane w głowie stwierdza, że zaniknięcie nienawiści do ghuli odebrało jej życiowy cel. Amon sugeruje jej, by zaakceptowała taki stan rzeczy i odnalazła nową drogę. Słysząc obawy Akiry, mężczyzna przyciąga ją do siebie, zapewniając, że zawsze będzie ją wspierał. Między parą dochodzi do pocałunku. Relacje Kureo Mado Ze względu na fakt, że utraciła swoją matkę w młodym wieku, Akira dzieliła ze swoim ojcem silną więź. Zajmowała się większością prac domowych w ich rodzinnym domu, natomiast jej ojciec był oddany - a wręcz zaślepiony - swoją pracą. Akira bardzo go podziwiała, uważając jego obsesję na punkcie ghuli za coś inspirującego. Chociaż stara się zachować spokój podczas rozmów na jego temat, kiedy jej umysł zostaje przyćmiony alkoholem, opłakuje stratę ojca. Kasuka Mado Akira pozostawała ze swoją matką w bardzo bliskich relacjach, a jej śmierć w szczególności ją dotknęła. Koutarou Amon Początkowo, Akira żywiła do Amona głęboką niechęć po śmierci swojego ojca - twierdziła wręcz, że go nienawidzi. Często dawała mu trudne do wykonania polecenia, dokuczała mu lub zachowywała się całkowicie przeciwnego do niego, kiedy próbował okazać jej dobrą wolę. Jednakże, po pewnym czasie, zaczęła się o niego bardziej troszczyć, a raz nawet próbowała go pocałować. Jest sfrustrowana przez jego brak umiejętności odcięcia się od tego, co było kiedyś. Po jego pozornej śmierci płacze, ujawniając, że była w nim zakochana. Cztery lata później spotykają się ponownie. Mimo początkowej niepewności i braku odwagi, Akira wyznaje mu jak bardzo bała się samotności. Kiedy Amon obiecuje jej, że będzie ją wspierać mimo wszystko, między parą dochodzi do pocałunku - tym samym potwierdzając ich romantyczne uczucie. Seidou Takizawa Podczas nauki w Akademii uczęszczali do jednej klasy. Ich relacja jest definiowana jako silna rywalizacja. Akira zawsze pokonywała go we wszystkich dziedzinach, zmuszając do ukrywania silnego uczucia zazdrości. Świadoma tego Akira często celowo dopiera słowa tak, by go zirytować. Amon krytykuje ich oboje za niezdolność do jakiejkolwiek interakcji bez kłótni. Jednakże, kiedy pojawia się wiadomość o śmierci Takizawy podczas akcji, Akira opłakuje go wyznając, że kochała ich oboje - Takizawę i Amona. Przy ich następnym spotkaniu jest zszokowana zmianą, jaka zaszła w Seidou i poniekąd wydaje się być smutna. Chroni go przed śmiertelnym strzałem. Haise Sasaki Jako jego mentorka oraz partnerka, Akira często zachowuje się przyjaźnie wobec niego oraz dobrze go traktuje. Kiedy usłyszała o nim po raz pierwszy, czuła wątpliwości dotyczące jego inności, jednak po paru latach zaczęli dzielić między sobą bliską więź. Jednakże Akira nie odmawia sobie surowego upominania go oraz wpajania mu, że jest niedorzecznie naiwny. Po tym jak Haise traci nad sobą kontrolę, Akira uspokaja go. Kiedy Arima pyta Haise, czy chciałby wiedzieć coś o swojej rodzinie, ten odpowiada, że Akira jest dla niego jak matka. Później, kiedy jest z nią sam na sam, Haise żartobliwie nazywa ją "mamą", z czego Akira nie jest zadowolona. Yukinori Shinohara Shinohara jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności Akiry podczas poszukiwań Smakosza. To właśnie on wspomina o jej osiągnięciach jako inspektorka - m.in. o zajęciu pierwszego miejsca w akademii oraz otrzymaniu pochwały z ust samego Arimy. Kousuke Houji Zdarzyło im się współpracować w 20. dzielnicy. Potrafią docenić swoją wiedzę, umiejętności oraz osiągnięcia, a podczas Operacji Rushima, Akira wspierała Houjiego w walce z Tatarą. Juuzou Suzuya Podczas pierwszego spotkania, zachowywali się wobec siebie uprzejmie. Akira skomplementowała nawet szwy Suzuyi. Kishou Arima Współpracowali ze sobą przez wiele lat, jednocześnie darząc siebie nawzajem szacunkiem. Razem opracowali projekt Quinx oraz zajęli się szkoleniem Sasakiego. Akira uważała go za największy atut CCG. Kuki Urie Akira pełni w tej relacji rolę mentorki, często doradzając Uriemu w kwestii korzystania z quinque oraz pracowania jako inspektor. W przeciwieństwie do Sasakiego, Urie nie wywołał nigdy żadnej sprzeczki i wspiera Akirę w każdej możliwej misji. Podczas wydarzeń w Rushimie nie uwierzył Mutsukiemu, który oskarżył Akirę o pomaganie ghulom. Chciał wysłuchać jej wersji wydarzeń, instruktując resztę oddziału, by pomogła inspektorce. Ginshi Shirazu Podobnie jak w przypadku Uriego, Akira pełniła rolę mentorki, doradzającej w sprawach inspektorów. Shirazu był nią zauroczony - często rumienił się w jej towarzystwie oraz sprawiał wrażenie bardziej radosnego niż zwykle. Było to oczywiste na tyle, że cały oddział znał jego sekret. Po Aukcji, Akira pochwaliła Shirazu za jego starania podczas operacji, tym samym więcej od niego oczekując. Uczęszczała w pogrzebie ucznia, podczas którego wyglądała na zasmuconą. Tooru Mutsuki Akira troszczy się o Mutsukiego, m.in. martwiąc się o niego, kiedy otrzymuje jedno z cięższych zadań podczas Aukcji. Cieszy się, widząc go żywego w Rushimie, niepokoi ją jednak zachowanie podopiecznego. Mutsuki dotkliwie rani Akirę, chcącą ochronić Takizawę przed śmiertelnym ciosem - jednocześnie oskarża ją o współpracę z ghulami, nie zważając na to, kim dla niego była. Saiko Yonebayashi Akira troszczy się o Saiko oraz jej zdrowie, często przypominając jej, by nie jadła zbyt dużo. Pocieszyła ją podczas pogrzebu Shirazu, pozwalając jej się wypłakać. Maris Stella Akira jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego kota. Podczas napadu na laboratorium Kanou mówi Amonowi, że jej pupil czeka na nią w domu - tym samym stając się dla niej źródłem motywacji. Take Hirako Ich relacja jest czysto profesjonalna. Jako inspektorzy Pierwszej Klasy, współpracowali ze sobą przy poszukiwaniach Torso oraz Węża. Kiedy Sasaki oszalał, to właśnie Hirako wraz z resztą składu przetrzymali go, by pozwolić Akirze na strzał. Po odejściu z CCG, Hirako prosi Kanekiego, by dał Akirze czas na przemyślenie swojej obecnej sytuacji, twierdząc, że żadne z nich nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć ciężaru, jaki nosi na swoich barkach. Nobu Shimoguchi Ich relacja nie należy do najcieplejszych - Shimoguchi często dyskryminuje jej podopiecznych i sądzi, że nie zasługują oni na miano inspektorów. Akira zakłada się z nim, że Quinx zdołają w ciągu dziesięciu dni odkryć prawdziwą tożsamość Torso - czegoś, do czego Shimoguchi nie był w stanie dojść przez trzy miesiące. Mimo niechęci, Akira współczuła mu utraty towarzyszy podczas starcia z Czarnym Królikiem. Kiyoko Aura Jako kolega z klasy jej matki, Kiyoko troszczy się o dobro Akiry. Zastanawia się nad dalszymi losami kobiety po wydarzeniach w Rushimie, twierdząc że jej rodzice nie byliby zadowoleni, gdyby rzeczywiście stanęła w obronie ghula. Hinami Fueguchi Kiedy Hinami została uwięziona w Cochlei, Akira poradziła Sasakiemu, by jak najszybciej wyciągnął z niej potrzebne informacje. Sam Sasaki zauważył, że Akira wykazywała się wobec niej niezręcznością, a być może też nienawiścią - w dużej mierze wynikającą z udziału Hinami w śmierci jej ojca. Okoliczności sprawiają, że dołączają do tej samej organizacji. Sama Hinami nie czuje się zbyt dobrze w towarzystwie Akiry, która - jak stwierdziła - przypomina jej o śmierci rodziców. Załamuje się, ponieważ nie potrafi siebie zmusić do rozmowy z nią. Przy ich spotkaniu, Hinami przytula Akirę, jednocześnie wybaczając jej ojcu. Wydarzenie to kończy cichą wojnę między nimi. Touka Kirishima Touka jest osobą, która zabiła ojca Akiry - z tego też powodu bała się porozmawiać z inspektorką, dopóki Amon nie zrobi tego pierwszy. Zgodnie ze swoimi oczekiwaniami, podczas spotkania Akira uznała Toukę za szaloną. Była zszokowana, że Touka wciąż zachowywała się przyjaźnie, mimo swojej niepochlebnej opinii na temat ghuli. Ociepla swój stosunek do niej po poznaniu Hinami. Moce i umiejętności Podobnie jak jej ojciec, Akira posiada sporą kolekcję quinque. Poza tym, interesuje się nowymi projektami quinque oraz eksperymentalną bronią. Jest także uzdolnioną wojowniczką, chociaż nie tak utalentowaną jak jej ojciec. *'''Amatsu: quinque, którego Akira używała podczas napadu na laboratorium Kanou. Jest ono kombinacją dwóch typów kagune tworzących jedną broń. Mająca kształt bata część Bikaku zbija przeciwnika z tropu, a następnie przyciąga go na bliższą odległość, by mająca kształt sztyletu część Koukaku mogła z łatwością go wykończyć. *'Fueguchi Jeden:' Quinque utworzone z Rinkaku pobranego od Asakiego Fueguchi. Wyglądem przypomina skrępowany kręgosłup. Jest bronią szybką oraz powodującą ostre cięcia. Najprawdopodobniej Akira odziedziczyła owe quinque po swoim ojcu, Kureo. Opanowanie go zajęło jej cały rok, dzięki czemu walka przychodzi jej równie łatwo jak poruszanie palcem. *'Fueguchi Dwa: '''Quinque utworzone z Koukaku pobranego od Ryouko Fueguchi. Swoim wyglądem przypomina płatki kwiatu rozchodzące się na cztery strony. Dobrze chroni przed wszystkimi rodzajami kagune, a ataki zadaje poprzez pchnięcie. Akira odziedziczyła je po swoim ojcu. *'Granat gazowy CRc:' Jego pełna nazwa to Granat Gazowy Kontrolujący Komórki RC. Jest to eksperymentalna broń gazowa, która może stłumić aktywność komórek RC. Dostając się do organizmu przez drogi oddechowe lub inne środki, kagune przeciwnika zostanie na krótki okres czasu sparaliżowane, dając przewagę śledczym w starciu z ghulami. *'Uderzenie Mado:' Specjalny ruch, który Akira wykorzystuje jako sposób pouczania Sasakiego. Jest to technika szybka i efektywna używana na niczego niepodejrzewających osobach. Wbrew nazwie i opisowi, cios ten jest całkiem silny. Natychmiastowym skutkiem uderzenia może być wypłynięcie śliny z ust oraz czołganie się ofiary po ziemi przez krótką chwilę. Ciekawostki *Akira lubi tworzyć quinque, układać puzzle oraz koty. *Akira szanuje swoich rodziców i Kishou Arimę. *Zarówno matka Akiry, jak i ojciec zginęli z rąk ghuli. *Akira mieszka z kotem, który wabi się Maris Stella. *Takizawa opisuje ją jako "aseksualną maniaczkę broni", natomiast jej ojciec był określany mianem "starego maniaka quinque". *Podczas Aukcji możemy dostrzec tik nerwowy Akiry - jedno oko pozostaje szeroko otwarte, a drugie przymrużone. Tę samą cechę posiadał za życia jej ojciec. *Akira uwielbia ostre jedzenie, a zwłaszcza curry. *Zazdrości Juuzou jego broni. *Ishida przyznał, że uważa jej typ osobowości za pociągający, jednocześnie jednak nie chciałby poznać kogoś takiego w rzeczywistości. *W [[Tokyo Ghoul Trump|''Tokyo Ghoul Trump]], Akira jest Damą Karo. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Drużyna Mado